


あなたは私の家です - Anata Wa Watashinoiedesu – Tu sei la mia casa

by SenatrixPadme95



Series: The secret side of Konoha [2]
Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Past, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: Jiraiya e Tsunade hanno raggiunto, finalmente, una sorta di equilibrio fatto anche di bugie, omissioni e segreti.Il sesso tra loro è bollente come sempre, come più di trent'anni prima quando con Orochimaru formavano i Tre ninja leggendari.Gli anni non hanno affievolito i sentimenti di Jiraiya che una notte, dopo il solito sesso/amore, ripensa alla gioventù e si decide a confessare a Tsunade quello che prova, trovando sorprendentemente una risposta positiva.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto), Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Orochimaru - Relationship, Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto)
Series: The secret side of Konoha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784191
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	あなたは私の家です - Anata Wa Watashinoiedesu – Tu sei la mia casa

**あなたは私の家です**

Anata Wa Watashinoiedesu – Tu sei la mia casa  


  
Tsunade si era accorta tanto tempo prima che il suo seno aveva trovato la sua – perfetta – casa nella grande mano di Jiraiya, ma ammetterlo era fuori di discussione.

  
L’eremita dei rospi la guardava mentre, rabbiosa per non essere riuscita a resistere nemmeno quella volta, si rivestiva cercando i vestiti che qualche ora – e come tutte le notti – prima aveva seminato per la stanza.  
“Smettila di darti tanto da fare, Tsunade, e torna qui. Potrai arrabbiarti con te stessa e con me quando il sole sarà sorto e entrambi dovremo tornare ai nostri affari…”  
“Lasciami stare Jiraiya.”  
L’odore di sesso riempiva la stanza quasi fosse un profumo da spruzzare, impregnava le lenzuola, aderiva come una guaina ai corpi ormai maturi dei due ninja leggendari.  
Jiraiya si alzò sbuffando dal letto disfatto, nudo e potente e fiero. Avvicinandosi le porse gli slip – rimasti tra le lenzuola – e la tunica senza dire una parola. Quando le loro mani si sfiorarono nel passaggio della stoffa, Jiraiya la prese e se la portò stretta al petto, abbracciandola in modo che non potesse muoversi, ma stando attento a non farle del male, a lasciarle, se lo avesse voluto, una via d’uscita.  
Tsunade, come tante volte prima di quella, lottò e si dibatté tra le braccia forti dell’amico di infanzia che, col tempo, era diventato decisamente di più. Lottò fino a non farcela più, fino a lasciare che la rabbia scemasse e lasciasse il posto alla tristezza e al dolore che pareva non aver intenzione di diminuire nonostante i tanti anni passati da quando Nawaki e Dan avevano perso la vita e lei era fuggita, lasciandosi tutto alle spalle.  
Jiraiya percepì chiaramente il momento in cui la rabbia lasciò il posto al resto. Il corpo di Tsunade si fece di nuovo morbido e i singhiozzi iniziarono a scuotere quelle spalle che per tanto, troppo tempo avevano sostenuto da sole il peso di un intero universo. Come sempre o quasi, Jiraiya era lì, pronto ad avvolgerla e a farla sentire al sicuro come solo lui sapeva e poteva fare.  
“Non azzardati ad andartene anche tu, Jiraiya.”  
Fu solo un sussurro quello di Tsunade, ma l’eremita dei rospi lo percepì come se lei lo avesse urlato. Non rispose, limitandosi a tenerla più stretta, a permetterle di girarsi e di affondare il naso nel petto ampio dell’uomo, annusando quell’odore che era al tempo stesso universale e solo loro.  
Le mani dell’uomo tornarono a vagare lungo le rotte disegnate tanto tempo prima su quel corpo che a lui pareva una mappa con sempre nuovi posti da scoprire. Nonostante gli anni passati lontani l’uno dall’altra, Jiraiya sentiva sotto le dita la pelle liscia di quando non avevano ancora vent’anni, Tsunade non era ancora stata massacrata dalle morti di coloro che amava, Orochimaru non era ancora del tutto impazzito e loro tre, insieme, formavano un gran bel trio.

●

  
_Tsunade respirava affannosamente tra il corpo pallido e magro di Orochimaru e quello abbronzato e massiccio di Jiraiya, le mani intrecciate a quelle dei compagni e lo sguardo color nocciola fisso sulla volta stellata che li sovrastava._  
_Jiraiya rifletteva su come il loro sentirsi una squadra era andato, nell’ultimo anno almeno, in una direzione che nessuno aveva e avrebbe mai potuto prendere in considerazione e di quanto tutto quello non avesse intaccato minimamente i loro rapporti – anzi, li aveva solo rafforzati – o i sentimenti che Jiraiya provava per Tsunade._  
_La prima volta che era successo erano tutti e tre sbronzi marci a casa di Jiraiya e si erano ritrovati nudi senza rendersene conto. Baciare Tsunade, venerarne il corpo… tutto era venuto naturale. Si erano toccati, lui e Orochimaru, e nessuno dei due aveva provato ribrezzo – Jiraiya la mattina dopo avrebbe comunque dato la colpa all’alcol – ma non avevano interagito, limitandosi a prendere Tsunade e a sfiorarla e baciarla fino a portarla all’estremo del piacere una, due, infinite volte. Era stato naturale per Jiraiya stendersi supino, guardare Tsunade montargli a cavalcioni e poi, dalla sua spalla destra, vedere Orochimaru fare capolino e leccarsi le labbra con quella sua lingua serpentina, mentre Tsunade, riempita, deglutiva a vuoto e sgranava gli occhi._  
  
_La seconda volta erano alticci, ma non ubriachi eppure era stato altrettanto semplice restare nudi e tuffarsi nelle polle piene di vapore dei bagni che di notte erano deserte. Altrettanto semplice era stato riconoscersi nel buio e trovare il modo per fare l’amore mille e mille volte. Tsunade si era seduta sul bordo e aveva schiuso le cosce, permettendo a Jiraiya di infilarvisi nel mezzo e leccarla fino a farla venire. Poi Jiraiya si era seduto e lei si era calata lentamente su di lui dandogli le spalle, prendendo Orochimaru per i fianchi stretti e avvicinandoselo al volto, ingoiandolo fin dove la gola le aveva permesso. Vennero più e più volte, muovendo l’acqua e soffocando i gemiti perché nessuno li sentisse, finché stanchi morti non si erano trascinati da Orochimaru – la cui casa era la più vicina ai bagni – ed erano collassati sul grande futon in un intreccio di corpi umidi e caldi._  
  
_Era diventato naturale e perfetto trovare un ritmo unico che andasse bene a tutti e tre. Jiraiya stava sotto, sempre. Lo aveva accettato, così come aveva accettato l’intrecciare le gambe con quelle di Orochimaru mentre Tsunade faceva, insieme, cavalla e cavallerizza, muovendosi per quanto l’essere schiacciata tra due corpi muscolosi le permettesse. L’aveva accettato perché Tsunade era l’unica a cui avrebbe mai permesso di dominarlo e sapeva di essere l’unico a cui sarebbe stato permesso di adorare quei seni tondi e pieni che aveva sviluppato. Così, mentre le labbra e i denti di Jiraiya si chiudevano sui capezzoli scuri di Tsunade, la lingua lunga di Orochimaru percorreva la spina dorsale di lei dal collo fino al coccige, sprofondando poi tra le natiche sode e grandi e alla fine anche in quel taglio verticale – rosa e perfetto – che racchiudeva il tesoro della ragazza._  
_Il bosco appena fuori Konoha aveva, alla fine, rappresentato il posto perfetto. Potevano ansimare e gemere e grugnire e fare qualunque verso venisse loro voglia di fare senza preoccuparsi che qualcuno potesse sentirli o vederli._  
  
_Quella sera, per esempio, il cielo era terso e pieno di stelle che li spiavano, gelose della loro gioventù. Jiraiya quella volta aveva voluto provare qualcosa di diverso. Aveva spinto gentilmente giù Orochimaru e indirizzato Tsunade verso il terzo sannin. Quando aveva visto la ragazza chinarsi e strofinare col naso il membro pallido ma svettante del compagno, Jiraiya si era eccitato molto più di quanto avesse mai fatto spiando le ragazze al fiume. Così, mentre il rumore umido della fellatio di Tsunade riempiva la radura, Jiraiya si era abbassato i pantaloni e aveva cominciato a toccarsi, masturbandosi lentamente, appropriandosi con gli occhi di quello che stava vedendo: Tsunade, a quattro zampe e con la coda di cavallo che dondolava, ingoiava ripetutamente il membro di Orochimaru, alternando succhiate e leccate. Una mano della ragazza era scesa tra le proprie cosce aperte a giocare con le labbra umide e il clitoride gonfio. Gemiti sonori iniziarono a prendere il posto del risucchio di Tsunade. Orochimaru aveva rovesciato la testa indietro e con una mano era andato a sostenere ed educare il capo di Tsunade, imponendole il ritmo giusto per il pompino perfetto. Jiraiya, impegnato in un’infinita sega, alla fine si era portato dietro Tsunade e dopo averle dato una leccata e averla letteralmente mangiata per qualche minuto, aveva posto la punta del pene all’ingresso morbido ed aveva lentamente iniziato ad entrare, facendosi spazio tra le calde pareti di carne di Tsunade._  
_“Oddio…” avevano sospirato insieme i tre ninja leggendari, spalancando gli occhi nel medesimo istante e prendendo a muoversi più freneticamente. Jiraiya si staccò quel tanto che bastava per permettere a Tsunade e Orochimaru di muoversi e riprendere le posizioni di sempre. L’erba solleticava il corpo nudo di Jiraiya, corpo su cui gravava il peso di Tsunade – adagiata su di lui con il sedere leggermente alzato – e parte di quello Orochimaru, che era appena scivolato dentro Tsunade con quel suo modo sinuoso che Jiraiya trovava un tantino inquietante._  
_Erano perfetti insieme, non c’erano dubbi su quello. Perfettamente armonizzati, continuavano a muoversi fuori e dentro Tsunade che li accoglieva – sempre, senza sforzo, felicemente – mentre suoni sempre più umidi e gemiti sempre più forti riempivano la radura. Jiraiya e Orochimaru sentivano i propri membri toccarsi da dentro la ragazza, ma non se ne facevano un problema: tutto quello era troppo bello per essere spezzato da una sensazione insulsa come un leggero disgusto e poi loro erano una squadra, in tutto e per tutto._  
_A pancia sopra, le mani e le gambe intrecciate, i petti che si alzavano e si abbassavano e gli occhi fissi sulle stelle sopra di loro, Tsunade e Jiraiya pensarono la stessa cosa: “Prego perché tutto questo non finisca mai.”_  


●

  
La pelle di Tsunade non era più quella liscia di quei tempi, quando spensierati e incoscienti si rotolavano ovunque potessero senza pensare a nulla, ma a Jiraiya non importava, cosciente che anche il suo corpo non fosse più quello solido dei vent’anni.  
In tutto quel tempo recentemente passato insieme l’assenza di Orochimaru si era fatta sentire, ma nessuno dei due aveva dato voce alla nostalgia, al dolore e a quel “se avessimo fatto di più magari…” che li coglieva nel mezzo della notte o di un amplesso senza lasciare loro scampo. L’assenza del vecchio amico era palese anche in quel momento, nel modo in cui Tsunade si distese sul petto ampio dell’eremita e alzò il sedere, in attesa – come tante altre volte – di qualcosa, qualcuno che non arrivò e che fu sostituito dalle dita lunghe e abili di Jiraiya.  
L’eremita sapeva che non era uguale – non era uguale nemmeno per lui, che doveva destreggiarsi a ricoprire due ruoli finché Tsunade non si fosse arresa all’evidenza che erano rimasti solo loro due – ma si dedicò alla compagna che gemeva e spingeva il sedere contro le sue dita, inghiottendole un centimetro dopo l’altro, strofinandosi a lui come se ne andasse della propria vita.  
“Tsunade…”  
Era troppo tempo – più di trent’anni – che Jiraiya si teneva dentro quella marea di parole ed emozioni, senza mai avere il coraggio di sussurrarle nelle orecchie di Tsunade, ma era giunto il tempo di farlo e Jiraiya non si tirò indietro. Ritirando lentamente le dita, alzandole il mento e costringendola a fissare gli occhi nocciola nei suoi neri, l’eremita dei rospi iniziò a parlare.  
“Manca anche a me, sai? Mi chiedo ogni giorno cosa sarebbe successo se ci fossimo accorti prima, se avessimo fatto di più, ma non ci siamo accorti e non abbiamo fatto nulla e il presente, la vita reale è questa.” Le sfiorò la pelle con la punta delle dita godendosi il brivido che scosse la donna. “Questa in cui ci siamo noi due che ci troviamo ogni sera a bere sakè senza riuscire a sbronzarci e a fare sesso come se fosse l’ultima volta, in cui ci siamo noi due che litighiamo perché tu vorresti andartene e io cerco di trattenerti qui, io che ti tengo stretta lasciandomi picchiare finché non ti arrendi all’evidenza che siamo rimasti noi due e che, tutto sommato, ci bastiamo, che mi basti Tsunade. Non si può tornare indietro, non possiamo fare più nulla se non goderci questi momenti insieme.” Fece una pausa e abbozzò un sorriso sghembo guardando la donna che gli stava distesa sopra. “Che poi io sia felice di averti tutta per me perché sono innamorato di te da non ricordo neanche più quanto tempo…beh, questa è tutta un’altra storia.”  
Tsunade sgranò leggermente gli occhi, ma prima che potesse dire anche solo una parola in risposta a quella confessione improvvisa anche se non inaspettata, Jiraiya riprese a muoversi dentro di lei come solo lui sapeva fare, strappandole sospiri e gemiti sempre più frequenti e sonori senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da lei, dalle sue labbra, dai suoi occhi sempre più socchiusi e rovesciati man mano che le ondate di piacere si infrangevano dentro di lei provocandole contrazioni di volta in volta più forte che la portavano a stringersi di più al corpo massiccio di Jiraiya, corpo che era casa sua, corpo che la accoglieva silenzioso e perfetto da tanti anni.  
Aveva ragione quel pervertito di eremita: si bastavano da tanti anni ormai, loro due. Avevano iniziato a farlo senza avere altra scelta, avevano continuato a farlo perché si erano accorti di sentirsi a casa solo in quei momenti.  
Jiraiya non le aveva fatto mai mancare nulla – neanche il rispetto con quelle battute perverse che lei sapeva nascondere molto di più – e adesso si rivelava più necessario del cibo. Jiraiya era l’aria che doveva respirare per mantenersi in vita, l’acqua che doveva bere, la terra da sentire sotto ai piedi. Jiraiya era tutto il suo universo, perfetto nella sua più completa imperfezione, perfetto per lei.  
Rallentò i movimenti del bacino e si tirò su, guardando Jiraiya negli occhi mentre prendeva – per l’ennesima volta in quel loro strano rapporto – le redini. Muovendosi lenta e in modo circolare, strofinando più forte il monte di venere sul pube dell’uomo, Tsunade si chinò fino a sfiorare con i capezzoli turgidi il petto di Jiraiya mentre con la punta della lingua seguì le linee dell’orecchio destro.  
“Sei casa mia, Jiraiya, lo sei da molto tempo ormai.” Con il naso sfiorò il collo dell’uomo, con le labbra seguì la linea della mandibola. “E una casa, per quanto piena di difetti ed errori ed inevitabili cambiamenti, è sempre perfetta per chi la abita.” Tsunade sentì le grandi mani – delicate con lei – di Jiraiya circondarle i fianchi per accordare meglio i loro movimenti. “Orochimaru non c’è più, siamo rimasti noi due che ci sbronziamo e litighiamo e finiamo ogni volta per fare l’amore.” Tsunade era ormai arrivata con le labbra all’altezza di quelle del compagno. “Tutto il resto non importa, se tu sei con me.”  
Dopo tanto tempo e tanto dolore, Jiraiya e Tsunade avevano trovato finalmente quello che cercavano da sempre: una casa.  


**Author's Note:**

> Jiraiya e Tsunade per me fanno sesso da più di trent'anni, anche se lei si ostina a fare la sostenuta e negare tutto. Ai tempi d'oro, poi, secondo me anche Orochimaru ci aveva infilato a-ehm, lo zampino. Da questa ferma convinzione e dalla visione della serie (per l'ennesima volta ma a distanza di anni), oltre che dal delirio della quarantena, nasce questa storia senza pretese che se leggerete non potrà farmi che piacere ;)  
> Baci a tutti, Senatrix


End file.
